Steel Seraph Primary Forces
The following page details the primary military forces under the juridstiction of the private military super corporation, Steel Seraph. The primary forces of the army are involved directly in combat and various field missions, an assembly of hundreds of thousands of highly skilled and heavily experienced servicemen gathered from all over the world, with many different military backgrounds to their names. They are supported directly by the secondary forced of steel seraph. As one of the most enormous and influential armies in all known human history, the steel seraph primary forces inspire fear and terror wherever their name is mentioned. Ground Armada Forward Assault Army The Forward Assault Army are the frontline forces serving steel seraph. A company of well over 200,000 highly skilled, experienced, and battle hardened soldiers gathered from all walks of life and varying military backgrounds, the forward assault army are the first to be deployed in any missions and tasks given to them by employers. They specialize in hardcore military combat and battlefield warfare, fighting back the opposition with tooth and nail tenacity. Forward assault troopers serve multiple roles and alternate between field operations and homefront defense when they aren't engaged in training, or eating and sleeping. Forward assault troopers are servicemen gathered from all over the globe, having served under various different countires, wars, and oaths, though they have all become completely loyal to steel seraph for one reason or another, if they have not been charmed personally by the PMSC's leader himself that is. Stealth Operations Army The Stealth Operations Army are an assembly of soldiers who have dedicated themselves to taking on missions and foes with complete stealth, silence, and being completely undetected, either before or after becoming members of steel seraph. The stealth operations army, in complete contrast to the forward assault army, take on missions quietly, secretly, and covertly, specializing in night operations or any mission which requires the utmost of secrecy and stealth to be used. They are masters of hiding and deception, ideal for undetected infiltration, recon, and information gathering, functioning more like ghosts than anything else. Unlike the forward assault army they are known for using silenced weapons and tools built for deception, rather than heavy assault weapons and firearms, they are known for sniper rifles and tools of the like. The stealth operations army are also unmistakable for their signature midnight black camouflage. Heavy Assault Army The Heavy Assault army are purposed for one thing and one thing only; the complete and utter devastation and total annihilation of all enemy units as quickly and as onesidedly as possible. Heavy Assault Troopers are considered the most destructive and explosive of any serving steel seraph, carrying with them tools which shred and rip apart the battlefield, mince the toughest of armor and slaughter even the most deadly of foes with casual ease, equipped with armor and tools which make them unstoppable juggernauts of destruction. What they lack in agility, they easily make up for in sheer devastation factor, often wielding heavy weapons purposed for either assault or explosives. Gattling weapons with high fire rates, spread, explosive rounds and piercing power, or wide range rocket weapons are the telltale signs of the heavy assault army, who are known to be capable of facing down tanks, and winning in the process. Ranged Operations Army The Ranged Ops serving steel seraph exist for the purpose of offering only the most cutting edge and pinpoint precise support from long range, sometimes miles away. The ranged ops obviously specialize in sniping, and as such they all wield some form of long range weapon capable of taking out and removing threats on the battlefield or desired targets from extreme ranges. They also work hand in hand with other components of steel seraphs ground armada, offering flawless support at long range by protecting and shielding their comrades by preemptively taking out unseen threats or surprise attackers, reflexively acting at a split instance. Ranged operation soldiers have flawless accuracy, and none in the entirety of the ground forces are considered to have superior gunplay abilities, at least, not in terms of accuracy, as they are reputed to never miss a target regardless of how far away they may be located. Special Class Infantry The last line of attack and defense in the ground forces serving steel seraph. The Special Class Infantry are easily, by far, the most terrifying and skilled men in service to steel seraph, surpassing the threat level of all previous armies combined. Though only a handful of soldiers in comparison to the much larger army's composing the ground forces, the special class infantry are the elite of the elite, and are capable of acting the roles of all previous armies and then some. Special Class soldiers are hand picked personally by metatron himself, and are either trained by the elite generals or on rare occassion, are taught by metatron personally. Because of this they are given special treatment, which is in no way an easy life, and are forced to experience truly hellish training both physically and mentally conditioning them into the ultimate fighting machines. Special Class Infantry are feverishly dedicated to metatron, even by the loyalty standards of steel seraph, and this added onto their enhanced fighting abilities also makes them more lethal than any other soldier in the ground forces. Aerial Armada Aerial Combat Army The Aerial Combat Army are a highly skilled gathering of accomplished pilots who are capable of collectively handling a wide variety of jets and aerial assault vehicles alike. Though recognized as a combat force, only a small component of this army in the aerial armada actually specialize in fighting. The Aerial Combat Army use planes of various sizes and functions, ranging from subsonic dog fighters, which are the most commonly used means of attack, to larger cargo and delivery planes which are used to deliver soldiers, supplies, equipment, and other operatives of steel seraph to certain locations or areas of operations. Though equipped with passable defenses and weapons, pilots of the aerial combat army aren't often tasked with direct combat, and are more focused on supporting ground forces and terrestrial operations from the skies, giving the main forces the upperhand from above. Sonic Assault Army The Sonic Assault Army is the frontline of operations for the steel seraphs aerial armada. The sonic assault army are pilots who specializing in handling high powered jets, which enter and take on missions which can only be handled and taken by high speed jet fighters. Though they are more than capable of handling tasks on their own, groups of up to five jet squadrons are not uncommonly deployed into missions and operations by steel seraph. The leader among the 5 jets is typically understood to be the most skilled and reliable of the group. As for technology, the sonic assault army, as their name suggests, uses planes capable of flying at supersonic, to considerably hypersonic speeds, and are loaded with advanced aerial combat tools such as bombs, missiles, flares, machine guns, and more. Aerial Stealth Army Gunship Attack Army Elite Aerial Strike Force Nautical Armada Light Marine Army Subnautical Army Marine Juggernaut Army Advanced Warfare Armada Mechanized Combat Army Bionic Super Soldier Army The Elite Generals Category:Army Category:DysphoricTorment